


You Can't Escape

by 14081986



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Horror, Shrinking, Survival Horror, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14081986/pseuds/14081986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tries to escape Silent-Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on the Silent-Hill universe. All characters belong to Konami, and I'm not making any profit from it. This is just for fun.
> 
> Before reading, keep in mind that this story contains: GTS, vore, OOC-nes, and crackishness(yes, this is a word). Also, english is not my first language.
> 
> Have fun!

You Can’t Escape

Lisa was tired. She was tired of the hospital, tired of the rust, the blood, the darkness, the bugs, and the monsters. So tired, that one day she finally decided to leave the security of the hospital, and run through the streets of Silent Hill, looking for a way out.

It was hard to see with all the fog, but Lisa never stopped running, never stopped trying… Until she saw the figure of a young girl wearing a school uniform, standing right in front of her. The girl wasn’t burned, wasn’t full of bandages on a hospital bed, but Lisa knew who she was. 

Alessa Gillespie.

Alessa warned Lisa not to leave, not to abandon her like the rest of the world had, but Lisa didn’t listen, and made an insane dash towards the limits of the town. Not even when the sirens roared, the darkness descended, and the monsters appeared, did she stop running for freedom.

But then she reached the abyss at the town’s limits. Alessa appeared again, with a satisfied smirk on her face, and told her that this was her world, and that Lisa would never leave without her permission.

Lisa however was far more desperate than Alessa gave her credit for, and jumped right into the abyss, believing that anything awaiting for her on its bottom would be better than Alessa’s nightmare.

But what poor Lisa didn’t know, was that the abyss wasn’t an exit... It was an entrance to the deeper portions of Alessa’s mind. And after falling for a long time, she finally hit the bottom. A very soft bottom.

Lisa stood up and looked around then, but there was only darkness everywhere(though she could still see her body very clearly, for some reason).

“Where am I?”

“Nowhere” said a voice above her.

When Lisa looked up, she was shocked to see the giant face of Alessa. “Welcome to my mind” Alessa said, with a victorious grin on her face. Lisa looked around her, and noticed that she wasn’t on the ground, but on the palm of Alessa’s hand! Lisa was like an ant on Alessa’s palm, she was so small and the young girl in school uniform was so massive, that Lisa could only scream and start running for the edge of Alessa’s palm. The girl watched the ant sized nurse running across her hand and smiled, thinking on what she could do with her. 

“You shouldn't have tried to leave me, Lisa.”

And with that, Alessa closed her hand around the tiny woman. 

“Hmmm, think I’ll pop you in my mouth for a wash.”

Alessa then flipped the screaming nurse into the air, towards her gaping mouth, and enjoyed swishing and swigging the tiny Lisa around her mouth like a piece of gum, before giving a big *GULP* and swallowing her whole.

“Ahhh, tasty.” Was all she said before bursting into laughter, a sound that Lisa could hear and feel reverberating all around her tiny form.

That was the moment Lisa woke up, sweating and screaming. She looked around, and noticed she was still in the hospital. And there, she decided, she would stay.


End file.
